Aloha Central
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Hawaii is always an option, because Sasuke's jealousy won't stop Itachi and Izumi. Part fourteen of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series. And part one of The Aloha Central .


"Maybe I said something wrong?" Itachi whispered to himself. He figured everything was alright, and they'd go back to being the lovesick couple that had the rest of the family gagging and only a strange few saying aw. But that's not how it was, ever since the other day that he thought Izumi was pregnant but she wasn't, she's been even more distressed. They don't even talk before sleeping, and if he says I love you, the reply is so different to his. It almost feels strained? "But no, we still love each other."

Right? Right. He's not having doubts at all, he should really focus too. He knew this was a crucial time for him, considering he really wanted that vacation. Him and Izumi could leave behind all their worries, go to a remote island. Wouldn't that be fun. Itachi looked over at his phone, maybe he could check in on her, she hadn't accepted his offer yet. To work in the office, it's not like anything would be weird. They'd barely interact, it just made him feel more sure she was okay. Maybe he should text to see what she's doing. But would that be considered prying? He groaned, sitting back in his chair. What the hell is wrong with him? He never agonized over another person before, especially not a girlfriend. But come on, this is Izumi.

She keeps changing so many things about him. For the better of course. Perhaps he forgot to tell her if she was pregnant he'd be fine with that. Not totally fine, but fine with it. "Damn, I did say abortion didn't I?" That's most likely what threw her off. Nice going Itachi, already wanting to rip away a family that she's always wanted. What he doesn't understand is, why in the world would she want a family with him? He's Itachi freaking Uchiha. The worst baby sitter, child care taker the world's ever known. He got lucky with Sasuke, Sasuke thought him neglecting him was a game. He was a pretty stupid kid come to think of it. Itachi nearly leapt out of his seat when his phone buzzed. Hoping for it to be a text from Izumi.

Only to find it was a notification that he was almost at his quota. His quota being something he started 10 months ago, before Izumi showed up at his door and this whole new saga of his life started. To reach 500 completed cases, it's difficult just to get one, but he's close to 500. Only in the span of ten months too. And when he reaches the quota, he can finally go on a vacation. Now, before he was thinking of going alone or with a family member or something. But as of now, Izumi was the only person that crossed his mind. She was the only person that crossed his mind ever. He wanted to be on good terms with her, he really did. But she's just not telling him if he's done something wrong or if he should apologize for something.

He feels like Obito, not knowing if he's in the right or wrong, and when he can or can't do something. From releasing another sigh, Itachi's office door opened, "Your 4 o' clock is here." Itachi nodded her off. Standing up and getting ready for this crap meeting he won't even be able to think straight through. Something about whatever, he knows that his father will be there unfortunately. So he'll be forced to at least make it look like he's listening. Itachi didn't forget to let his secretary know to get him his coffee later, and made the way to the meeting room. The room he dreads walking in, but loves walking out. Unless he's going to the restroom. The people in there think he's a rich idiot and give him an export to make it to the restroom in his own office building. Such suck ups too, always asking for something or the other.

Upon entering, he wasn't surprised to see everyone was already there. He should start telling his secretary to tell him beforehand and not when everyone was already waiting on him. Which is why he wants Izumi as his secretary, because come on. Everyone wants a hot secretary. It's like wanting a hot nurse who gives you a bubble bath, only different because when he gets home he can take the bubble bath with her in it too. Only if she'll have him of course, he doesn't know what to think anymore. The meeting was five hours in and Itachi didn't think they'd change subjects to today's media problem. Not that he considered it a problem. Having 355.2 million followers on Instagram was fun. And he lost count of how many friends he has on Snap chat. Don't even get him started on his Twitter, it's blowing up.

"Actually, Mr. Uchiha, you're widely connected with that world aren't you?" There it is, a question he just couldn't know the answer to. Because he clearly wasn't listening, but it seemed pretty straight forward. Seemed being the key word there. Itachi cleared his throat, looking back up st the man.

"I wouldn't say 'widely,' get the aspect of it, sure." The man was content with the answer and continued some frantic speech about how sales were plummeting everywhere and the lawyer industry was losing clients. Itachi didn't know about him, but he's had 498 clients in only ten months and he's almost at his reach to go on a three week vacation. Doesn't seem justifiable for five hundred clients, but considering Itachi is his own boss and doesn't want to miss Easter in a few weeks, he's holding off. He's wondering what Hana will force them to do, her being the bunny master.

"People seem really in depth of your relationships Mr. Uchiha. You being married to Mikoto, a wealthy woman on her own before she met you," The man gestured to Fugaku, "And you dating a young lady for the longest time and no one really knows who she is." That seemed like a jab, but Itachi won't dwell on it.

"Uh, ten months. And privacy is a real issue when it comes to being an Uchiha." Fugaku was quite pleased with his son's answer.

"Rumors have spread you know, you can't really have that in your line of work."

"Rumors have spread about everyone in this room, I wouldn't say I'm the only one. As long as your in any line of work, it'll happen." The man was defeated and decided to take his seat back at the other side of Fugaku. Itachi smirked, don't mess with the best.

Finally, as of it were forever Itachi's hours were up and he could head home to his loving girlfriend (he was really close to almost saying wife in his head).

* * *

Itachi probably tossed and turned most of the night. He couldn't seem to sleep without normally cuddling with a warm source who was brunette and gorgeous. And no he doesn't mean himself. One, you can't cuddly with yourself, and he has black hair. He's tired of the confusion between the two. Itachi looked over at Izumi's sleeping form. Well that was his guess that she was asleep, he wouldn't know, her back was to him. Which is definitely not normal for them. Unless he'd be spooning her, and he wasn't so very concerning. She hadn't said a word since he got back. She can't actually be mad, can she? Wait a minute. Itachi never considered the fact that she maybe wanted to have a kid and was disappointed that she wasn't pregnant. And his reaction only strayed her from it more. He concealed his sigh, seriously after being able to keep a relationship for ten months, you'd think he was a bit smarter about how to be a considerate boyfriend. She was probably actually asleep though, and when he had something to get off his chest too. "Izumi?" He whispered out. "Are you asleep or ignoring me?" Probably the latter, but he didn't want to believe that. So he'll go with she's asleep. "I guess you are angry with me. What I said...I didn't see it as inconsiderate at the time, but it must've been. I just, I know settling down, and having a family is something you want. You'd be a hell of a good trophy wife too. And what I want probably doesn't matter in this case."

She stayed silent. Unbeknownst to Itachi though, she was awake. "I didn't even think to consider that you actually wanted to be pregnant, and I discouraged you by making you think I wouldn't want a family with you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." And after two minutes, Itachi figured he just poured his heart out to a sleeping Izumi. He was ready to turn on his side and try to fall asleep, but instead, Izumi turned around and slowly pulled him into a hug. Ah, what a familiar feeling that he's missed.

"I'm not angry with you. I knew you didn't want a family, and yet I keep springing it on you, it's inconsiderate on my part too. I know I come off as wanting a family, but not now. I just want to enjoy the fact that I'm with you right now. I do care what you want, it's not only going to be about me. You don't have to pretend like this is what you want. Yeah...what you said did discourage me a little, but it's fine. I don't even know what will happen in the future, but as long as we're together, I know it'll be fine. I forgive you though." Izumi furrowed her brows, there was something that was on her mind. "I have one question. If I hadn't stopped you back then and told you I wasn't pregnant...were you going to...propose?"

"No." His response was almost too quick that it dampened her a little bit. "Don't make that face. It's not the reason you think it is." Itachi closed his eyes for what felt like the first time since he got home. "I was going to say, 'will you or would you let me be a proper father of this child?' I knew it was ultimately up to you, and whether you wanted adoption or abortion was up to you and I didn't really have too much of a choice as to what you would do. I wouldn't stop you no matter what. I do wonder what it'd be like to be a dad, so it was only a question I was hoping you'd consider."

Izumi wasn't expecting that. Out of everything she really wasn't expecting that. Because Itachi is the last Uchiha you pick to baby sit or anything. Even if children cling to him like the plague. To hear him say he did wonder made her feel like there was still a twinkle of hope there, she grinned and hugged him tighter. "Guess I said something right." Itachi chuckled.

"You said all the right things. And actually, I didn't ask earlier. How'd work go?"

"There was a super boring meeting and all I could think about was you, so I paid zero attention." He played with her hair and smiled, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you though." Izumi looked up at him. "I'm close to reaching a quota of 500 completed cases and when I do I can go on a vacation of three weeks. I only need two more and I was hoping that we could go to Hawaii with that all paid expenses trip Obito and Rin got me for Christmas. It's for two people, and I of course want to go with you."

"Oh. To Hawaii? But...I'd miss the people back here. Like...Sakura or Sasuke." Itachi snorted.

"You're kidding about Sasuke right? And come on, we'd be making memories to keep in some scrapbook or whatever. Come on, please." Izumi smiled, she was joking that's true, as if she'd give up a chance to go to another exotic place with Itachi. Not like Australia was a vacation, because he went there to more or less win her love.

"I know, yes I'll go-"

"Yes, I'll work extra hard next Monday then! And actually, have you considered my offer?" Izumi puffed her cheeks.

"I'm thinking more on it really. I feel like you're intentions are dirty minded." Itachi fake gasped.

"I'd never." Izumi smiled, she really missed his embrace.

* * *

Itachi was particularly tired this day. Maybe because he stayed up really late with Izumi chatting about whatever came across their minds. It's not like they had catching up to do, they were just catching up to the talking nights they missed out on. Itachi was prepared and ready to go. He knew it was Monday, and those days were especially special, that's why he wants to finish these cases his been double working on and reach his quota, so that he can get that vacation. There are two wins here. He gets away from his family for three weeks, thank god, they drive him crazy. Even though he knows Sasuke and Shisui will feel hurt that Itachi is taking Izumi over them. Considering they totally sold her out, they are on his blacklist.

Another win is Itachi will get to watch Izumi attempt to surf. He knows the basics, when he told her that the Sunday night before work, she said she'd expect that from him. Not because he was rich, no, because he's been literally almost everywhere. You pick things up you know. Itachi has met fangirls from Brazil, China, and now Australia. He got through maybe ten of them before that old lady directed him to Izumi. For short, love of his life. Not really for short, but it was accurate. He was sure he'd get a bigger fan base after Hawaii, but he wouldn't even notice, his eyes will be on Izumi throughout. Also to keep other guys away from her, not that Itachi was the jealous type.

His fingers hurt from typing up final resolutions. He literally had one page left before this vacation can be official. Breaking the news to his family will be hard. He should get them all in one place, doing it individually would be hell. He'd tell Thea first and then she'd tell Sakura, Sasuke would overhear. He would get all angry and storm over to Itachi and demand he take him and his parents would find out. And Obito and Izuna would feel left out. Shisui would think Itachi's forgotten about him. And everyone else would burst down his door demanding to know what's happening and why they aren't taking we each and everyone of them. Not that he can really complain about this stuff anymore. It is his family.

Itachi widened his eyes. He fumbled to grab his phone. Should he text? No, this deserves a call. "Pick up, pick up...Izumi! Guess what? Huh...no, I already took care of that. What? No, I locked the door, you're such a worrier. Hey, I wasn't being perverted that time...I find that highly offensive. Wow, that's how you see me? Okay, okay, I will, but just listen. I reached the quota! Yeah, I know, no I'm not kidding...yes, we're still going to Hawaii. Okay, call everyone and tell them to come over, I want to tell them together. Why...because if it were individually it would be hell. You'll understand after a few more months...Oh calm down, I'll explain that later too. Just do it. Mm hmm, yeah, yeah. Love you too." He hung up happily.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." Itachi spoke as he entered the room, seeing everyone seated and Monsieur passing out drinks to them. He was wondering why Hana had a beer, but Shisui solved that problem quickly. He waited for Izumi to reach his side and share a smile before continuing. "Well, you all know that quota I had?" They all shared confused glances, Itachi figured none of them would remember, half of them probably didn't even pay attention when he explained such a lion time ago. And by long time, he means one month. "Anyway, I reached it, and I can go on a vacation for three weeks."

Sasuke shot up quickly, "Where are we going? Dubai, Czech Republic, or the Bahamas? You're paying right?" Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arm around Itachi shoulder smiling broadly. Itachi chuckled, removing his arm.

"There is no _we._ And none of those places too. Izumi and I are going to Hawaii. With the gift Obito and Rin got us." Sasuke gasped and walked backwards.

"I've known you for 21 years and she's known you for 10 months and you pick her, over _me?_ I thought we were brothers." Sakura rolled her eyes. Itachi figured Thea didn't tell her about Sasuke wanting to marry her in the future, because Sakura would be all over him right now. Showering him with kissing and backing him up on everything. "I see how it is, so you're just going to ditch me?" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his back from Itachi, Itachi in turn rolled his eyes.

Shisui stood as well, "I was under the impression that it'd be me, I have known you for 26 years, even longer than Sasuke." Shisui acted exactly like Sasuke and crossed his arms, not facing Itachi.

Izuna stood, feeling left out, "And what about me huh? Remember when I bought you Ice-cream when you were younger. Those were good times." Itachi sighed, figuring he should stop before his father finds a reason to cross his arms and turn away.

"Okay, calm down, we can all go on a vacation together next time." That seemed to have calmed Sasuke into going right back next to Sakura. Seriously, no matter how much older Sasuke gets, he's always going to act like a child. "We leave tomorrow morning, and I wanted to tell you so you don't burst down my door thinking I've gone AWOL." Mikoto gave him a smile, he knew that she'd be the main one doing any of that.

"Alright then. Thanks for telling us as a group, I'm not sure we all would've lived through another Madara accident." Madara mouthed a 'sorry' when everyone looked at him. Mikoto walked over to Itachi, giving him a bear hug, "Keep us posted, okay? Not a day should go by without a call from you." Her bottom lip quivered a bit, she hugged him, squeezing him tight again. Itachi was fairly used to this, she did the same thing on his first day of high school. After what felt like forever, she finally pulled away and looked over at Izumi. "You too Izumi, stay safe, and if any guy eyes you," this last part she whispered, "make sure to tell them you're with an Uchiha." After her wink, her and Fugaku got ready to leave.

Not without Fugaku motioning for Itachi to follow him for them to talk in private. Itachi suppressed his groan and followed. The rest of the Uchiha looked over at Izumi. This felt undeniably familiar. Just like when she and Itachi returned from Australia and they all stared when she was revealed. Except before their faces were marked with confusion or anger. Now they were marked with a bit of jealousy and a bit of anger. Mostly on Sasuke's part, but that was to be expected. Izumi smiled nervously and waved with awkwardness leaking from her body.

"So...going to an island with lover boy?" Hana rose her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Rin glared over at Obito, "Yeah, at least the man you're with knows when you want something, or when he's in the wrong!" Obito rose his arms in confusion, still wondering why she was so angry at him.

"Come on, can you please tell me what I did?!"

"Oh you should know by now!"

"I don't!" At that, Rin stormed off in the direction of the indoor pool area. "Rin! Come on, Rin!" Obito called for her, following her as well, but that wouldn't have ended well. He'd probably come back drenched from head to toe after Rin pushes him in the pool. But that's just fine, the water doesn't have dangerous chemicals. Monsieur cleans it everyday.

Sakura stood, walking over to Izumi. "Well, I'll miss you coming in and out and annoying Sasuke to no end." Sasuke scoffed from behind her.

"Speak for yourself, I won't miss it." But it seemed Sasuke couldn't keep up his facade for too long, and sighed. "Just...come back soon okay." He mumbled the last part as to where Izumi couldn't hear it, but Shisui did and snickered. Sasuke glared daggers at him and threatened to chop his you-know-what off. Obito walked in, just as predicted, drenched from head to toe.

* * *

Itachi and Fugaku walked to wherever for a while, they were in his own house and he didn't know where they were going. He figured he'd give him some sort of lecture, telling him to be safe and don't do any strange Hawaiian drugs or smoke cigars. None of which he would do, anymore at least. He's turned over a new leaf, thanks to Izumi of course. Or maybe his father would just tell him straight up to not neglect the woman he's going with and ask him if he really does love Izumi, which he does, a question that should already be answered. Fugaku finally reached their destination and stopped. It was the same place Itachi and Izumi had their very own prom. Some streamers were still up and some on the floor. Their king and queen crowns were on distant table along with an empty bowl of punch. Itachi didn't want for the cleaning staff to immediately clean it all up, since that prom was fun. Especially with the toilet paper prank they played on Madara, there was still some on the pull out stage. Fugaku turned around to face Itachi and smiled.

"You really are growing up, huh?" Itachi returned the smile and sighed almost happily, probably out of exasperation too, they walked a while.

"26." Was all he said as a rebuttal. "Soon to be 27, and I'd like a jet ski, just a hint." Fugaku chuckled, shaking his head in humor.

"So, soon you'll be married, have kids and realize what I and your mom go through." Itachi rose his brows at his father's statement.

"Ah, I wouldn't say _all_ that, but I'm not _so_ opposed to the marriage thing anymore." Itachi's thoughts drifted to Izumi, and the time they've spent together so far.

"Be safe on your trip," Itachi's initial thought was to ask 'you brought me down here to say what everyone else was saying?' until Fugaku's next four words, "and...I love you." Itachi widened his eyes, that much he was not expecting. He chuckled almost nervously. There was always a surprise reveal wasn't there. He can't really recall his father saying that to him if he weren't yelling something like, 'you know we love you, stop acting like this!' or 'I love you too much to watch you be with a woman like her!' You can probably guess who that was about (Anko, if you're that bad of a guesser).

"Wow...uh-"

"We should probably head back."

"Y-yeah. Right...wait, _walk_ back?" Fugaku chuckled.

* * *

Izumi really should've expected this. To be flying first class, but it feels even more advanced since Itachi literally bought out the entire plane. Or more like the whole airport, since they gave him a deal and he just couldn't refuse. And now there's an Uchiha airport. Presumably, you need to be a millionaire or billionaire to fly in airline Uchiha. Except for Izumi of course, but if she'd just accept Itachi's offer, then she would also be a billionaire. Before the two of them left that morning, the Skype call they got from the family was definitely something they saved into Itachi's tablet. What with Sasuke tackling Shisui for trying to tell Izumi what he said, Hana groaning about how Izumi should stay because she needs at least one source of entertainment, and Indra fake coughing so he could steal Rin from Obito every time he tried to apologize for something, which by the way he still doesn't even know what he did. But just being there with Itachi, knowing she really won't have any distractions, or people taking too many pictures, it'll still happen, but not as often. And just turning to see Itachi there, the little boy she thought was cute now as the man that she's been with longer than any other woman has. It's so surreal that she has to pinch herself every few seconds just to remind herself, oh yeah, I am dating Itachi Uchiha.

And that the glass of champagne in front of each of them really is there, and they are making their way to Hawaii. Itachi looked over at her, smiling. "You good?"

She sighed, "Yeah, just...the last time I was on an airplane I was on my way to Australia, leaving you."

"That's true. And while it broke my heart," Izumi faltered, "I'm glad I was able to win you back." Izumi held his hand, Itachi gripped back, leaning forward grabing his glass of champagne. Turning back to her to say. "Cheers?" Izumi couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear, as she lifted he own glass, tapping it against his.

"Cheers."

* * *

 **And so the Hawaii saga begins. The next three, yes you heard me, three parts will be all ItaIzu focused around how their time goes in Hawaii. I also saw a review on the recent part 'Enceinte' with it asking about an Easter Special? Eh...I don't know. I was going to do something, but not too long. I'll need more convincing.**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
